Arthur and the new school
by Travis 2014
Summary: Arthur DW and friends might go to a new school called United Elementary school. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the new school

* * *

The school board will build a new Elementary school. They hired new teachers. Well some of them. Half in fact. They knew that for a while. They want Arthur, DW, Ladonna, Bud, Francine, Buster, Muffy, and Sue Ellen as students. We see they are talking to a former Student Teacher for a 4th grade teacher. His name is Dr. Douglas. He has a PHD in Education, An Honorary PHD for his good work, and a Masters in Business. The school is United Elementary School.

"You are hired," said school board president, "You are a smart and good man."  
"Thank you sir," said Dr. Douglas, "I will be a good teacher."  
"We know you will," said school board president, "Your the second 4th grade teacher. We will hire one more."  
"I did see five others waiting," said Dr. Douglas, "I think they are wanting to be hired."  
"That we know," said school board president, 'We will hire one for the last 4th grade class."

In came Miss. Green. She is 23 years old. Just got her Teaching certificate. She has a Masters in Education and associate in business. She is a smart lady. She is dating the new Gym Teacher for that very school. She wants to be hired there.

"You are smart," said school board president, "Your hired. Your the last teacher for the 4th grade."  
"Thank you sir," said Miss. Green, "I will be a good teacher. Best i can be."  
"We know you will," said school board president, "Your a smart woman."  
"This man wants to be hired," said Miss. Green, "He is smart."

They hired all five of them. Then two hours later a group of three for the last teacher for the 5th grade.

"Well Mrs. Goldberg your hired," said school board president, "Your a smart woman."  
"Thank you sir," said Mrs. Goldberg, "I am good at teaching after all."

Next chapter Arthur and DW get letters to tour that school. See what happens next.


	2. The Tour

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them will tour that new school which was just finished and utilities hooked up. So they get to tour it. So they are on their way to that school. Mr. Smith who was a Teacher of Mighty Mountain who is the principal was waiting on them. He wants them to like that school enough so they can go to it. That is his idea. He sees them now.

"Welcome to United Elementary School," said Mr. Smith, "Follow me for the tour."  
"That will be great sir," said Arthur, "A tour sounds nice."  
"We will begin with the Kindergarten class," said Mr. Smith, "Yes a tour is nice."  
"Well i will be starting kindergarten," said DW, "So i will love to see that classroom."  
"Same here," said Bud, 'Is the teacher there?"  
"She sure is little boy," said Mr. Smith, 'What is your name?"  
"I am Bud Compson," said Bud, 'That is my name."  
"Well Bud she is a nice woman," said Mr. Smith, "You will like her. In here please."

They went in that classroom. They see Miss. Hunter who is a polar bear woman. She is now greeting them.

"Welcome to the kindergarten classroom," said Miss. Hunter, "I am Lisa Hunter. Call me Miss. Hunter. You will like it here. If you five year come here i will be your teacher."  
"This classroom looks nice," said Bud, "And your a nice woman. Name is Bud Compson."  
"Yes indeed Bud," said Miss. Hunter, "We will have a nice school here. We can fit you into AM class here. All three of you."  
"She is nice," said Emily, "And nice classroom."

They then went to Dr. Douglas 4th grade classroom. He has openings for now. Some others will come. If they wont come to be at that school that is. We see him talking to them kids. They said their names.

"We have seven openings," said Dr. Douglas, "You kids could fill them spots."  
"This looks like a good class," said Arthur, "And i heard your nice and very smart."  
"You heard correct Arthur," said Dr. Douglas, "You kids can come to be in this school."  
"We will think about it," said Arthur, "It is either this school or we stay at Lakewood."

Next chapter they make that choice. See what happens next.


	3. No to Mighty mountain

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur, Buster, Brain, George, Francine, Muffy, and Sue Ellen will go to that school. They will have Dr. Douglas as teacher. Fern and Alex will have Miss. Hart as their teacher. The rest are staying at Lakewood. DW, Emily, Bud, and the Tibbles will also go to that school. So they will have Miss. Hunter as their teacher. Things did work out for Lakewood they got new students.

"You kids will enjoy that new school," said Mrs. Read, "That teacher is a nice and smart man."  
"That is why we picked that school," said Arthur, "It has a nice playground."  
"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "And good teachers. You will love that new school."  
"I am looking forward to it," said Arthur, "Dr. Douglas is a smart man."

They are looking forward when they start school again. Which starts in a week. They loved the tour and will love the school. They will have sports teams as well. The students can vote on team names. One who gets to most votes wins. They are Blue Jays, Apes, Salmon, Horses, and Donkey's. That is their choices. They vote on the first day of school.

"Glad we wont go to Mighty mountain," said DW, "I heard bullies are there."  
"They do DW," said Arthur, "Also glad we wont go there."  
"You kids will love United," said Mrs. Read, "Them teachers are good."  
"We sure will love it," said Arthur, "That teacher i have i will like."  
"You kids will vote what the team name will be," said Mrs. Read, "In an election."  
"What are they mom?" said Arthur, "That we can vote on?"  
"Blue jays, Apes, Salmon, Horses, and Donkey's," said Mrs. Read, "That is your choices."

Next chapter Arthur sees what name his friends like best. See what happens next.


	4. Must be Blue Jays

Arthur and the new school

* * *

They will go to that new school. For they love that new school. Arthur is now talking to his friends what animal their team will be. For name of that team. So they can vote for that. They want it to have a good name. Which will stick around. So they will talk to some kids they met who will be going to that school. See what happens.

"I want to know," said Arthur, "Which name would you like for our team?"  
"I say the Blue jays," said Francine, "I love that bird."  
"Same here," said Buster, "A good looking bird."  
"I agree," said Muffy, "Vote for that."  
"I sure will," said Arthur, "It is a nice looking bird. I was thinking that anyway."  
"That is good," said Brain, "Same thing with me."

They saw three kids who they met on the tour. Two boys and a girl. They are an Aardvark boy, a money boy, and a rat girl. In that order. Their names are Justin Alexander, Henry Underwood, and Linda Tucker. They are good kids who do no harm.

"Then let's go talk to them," said Arthur, See if they are nice."  
"Good idea," said Brain, "Yes we will talk to them."  
"So what would you like our team to be called?" said Arthur, "I am Arthur Read."  
"My name is Justin Alexander," said Justin, "And i like the name Blue Jays."  
"My name is Henry Underwood," said Henry, "Same as Justin here."  
"And i am Linda Tucker," said Linda, "Same as these two."

They all made friends with Arthur and his friends. They are now talking to two others who are undecided.

"Well i can go anyway," said a boy, "Blue Jays or Apes."  
"And same here," said a girl, "Blue Jays or Salmon."

After some time talking they agreed that it should be Blue Jays. See what happens when school begins for them.


	5. It is Blue Jays

Arthur and the new school

* * *

It is the first day of school for Arthur and his friends and DW and her friends. They will take the bus to that school. They are waiting for that school bus. They get to vote for what their teams name. Arthur and them wants it to be Blue Jays. They are talking before the school bus comes. If they will love that school and what the name of the team will be.

"I do hope it is Blue Jays," said Arthur, "It is a good name."  
"Yes and a pretty bird," said Francine, "And it is a fighting bird. Good name for a team."  
"It better be Blue Jays," said Muffy, "Daddy had uniforms made."  
"I think it will," said Francine, "It is the best name out of the five."  
"Blue Jays is a good name," said Arthur, "So your dad will be proved right."  
"I think he is right," said Muffy, "We will be the Blue Jays."

The school bus came. They got on it and went to pick up more kids. And then heading to that school. They found their lockers and went into Dr. Douglas's classroom. Five minutes later Dr. Douglas came in. He took roll call and is now talking.

"Welcome to this school and the 4th grade," said Dr. Douglas, "Alan Powers pass out these ballots please."  
"Yes sir i will," said Brain, "As you said sir."  
"When your done i will collect them," said Dr. Douglas, "They will be read after recess and lunch."  
"They are passed out now," said Brain, "We are ready now."

The entire class voted for Blue Jays. Same with the one Fern and Alex 4th grade classroom. It will indeed win. Later came recess. They are talking as they was on the swings. How they think the results went.

"I think it will be Blue Jays," said Arthur, "Since it is a good name."  
"I also think that," said Buster, "I love that name."  
"It sure is a good name," said Francine, "I think it will win."  
"So we can use the uniforms," said Muffy, "That my daddy had made."  
"I think we will use them," said Arthur, "It will be Blue Jays."

After lunch they heard Blue Jays won with 85% of the votes. The kids loves that school. See what happens next.


	6. Who made the team

Arthur and the new school

* * *

They are starting a soccer team. Arthur, Brain, Francine, and Buster are in it. Ladonna, George, Fern, and Sue Ellen will also be on the team. Mr. Frensky is their coach. They see other kids who also made the team. Which is the kids in another chapter. They saw Maria and Alex made the team. They are happy about that. As well as a boy who they don't know made the team. Their team will have another new school as their revivals. Green Meadows Elementary school. That team is the Crows.

"Looks like the team we had in Lakewood," said Arthur, "Except no Binky and Jenna."  
"That is true," said Francine, "Your much better at soccer now Arthur."  
"Thanks for teaching me Francine," said Arthur, "Which helped me improve."  
"No problem Arthur," said Francine, "It helped Buster and Fern a bit as well. I could become a coach or player one day."  
"Sure did," said Buster, "Hope you can teach us more."  
"Why sure Buster," said Francine, "At first practice that is."

They are glad to be on that team. Their revivals the Crows aren't very good. Lakewood is about the same. Same as Mighty Mountain. The third new school is Golden star Elementary school. Team name is the Goats. They are having first practice. After the practice they are now talking about who improved in it or not.

"Well you all did improve," said Francine, "We will have a good team. First game is in two days."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "Who do we play?"  
"Green Meadows Crows," said Francine, "They aren't very good i heard."  
"Hope we can beat them," said Buster, "They could have improved."  
"That we will see," said Francine, "We will have a good team. So i think we will win."

They are going to have another practice the next day. To try to improve a bit more.

"We will have another practice tomorrow," said Francine, "Try to improve more."  
"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "More the better."  
"Do we play here or there?" said Buster, "Just want to know."  
"We play here," said Francine, "It is a home game."

They all improve more. Next chapter is the first game. See what happens next.


	7. Bad players cut

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Green Meadows Crows showed up. They sure do look tough. They sure do look strong. They don't know if they can beat them. But they was picked by their looks not the way they play. And they play bad. They shouldn't be on that team. But they did. The good players was cut from the team. They are talking to the Principal about it. See what happens.

"They look tough," said Mr. Frensky, "As the coach i don't know if we can beat them."  
"They sure do look tough," said Arthur, "We will try to beat them."  
"Looks aren't everything," said Francine, "I say them practice one. Different time as ares. They are bad."  
"As in bad people?" said Mr. Frensky, "Or bad at playing?"  
"At playing," said Francine, "Their coach picks by looks not the way they play."

The game begun. Arthur scored the first goal then by Brain and Francine. Only 5 minutes passed in the game. Mr. Frensky now knows his daughter is right. The game ended with a score of 27 to 0. Mr. Frensky knows Francine is right.

"Something needs to be done about that," said Mr. Frensky, "You was right after all."  
"The school board can," said Francine, "Only ones that can."  
"We can talk to them," said Arthur, "If we can."  
"We can Arthur," said Mr. Frensky, "And we will tell them."

They are going to the school board. Along with the children from Green Meadows that was cut from the team. They are talking to the full school board. See what they will do.

"You are correct sir," said school board president, "We will take are of that."  
"That is good," said a boy, "Glad you will."  
"No problem," said school board president, "Leave it to us."

That coach was fired and bad players cut and good players. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Another bad team

Arthur and the new school

* * *

The next game is them vs. Elwood City Jewish day school. That team is the Bulldogs. Their team isn't very good either. They will play Lakewood and then Mighty Mountain. Which has good teams this year. They are at their field. First away game.

"We play our old school Lakewood in two day," said Arthur, "They have a good team this year."  
"Yes we do," said Francine, "Then we play Mighty Mountain on Monday."  
"Can we beat them?" said Buster, "They look tough."  
"I heard they aren't very good," said Francine, "We can beat them."  
"I also heard that," said Arthur, "Time to begin the game."

The Blue Jays beat The Bulldogs 8-2. They are glad they won two games in a row. Not bad for a new school. The Bulldogs wants Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Brain to come to their school and play for them as well. They take anyone. Not only Jews that is. They are coming up to them to talk about that. So they can tell their parents about it.

"We want you four in our school," said Coach Berg, "Play for us as well."  
"Well me, Brain, and Buster aren't Jewish," said Arthur, "Francine is Jewish."  
"I sure am," said Francine, "These four are Christian."  
"We take everyone," said Coach Berg, "Not just Jews."

They are talking to their parents about it. To talk about if they can or not. They love their new school though.

"I say no," said Mrs. Frensky, "We might be Jewish but public schools are best."  
"I also say no," said Mrs. Read, "Public school is best."  
"No to that Jewish school," said Bitzi, "Public school is best for us."  
"Same here," said Mrs. Powers, "We love public schools."

Next chapter they play Lakewood. See what happens next.


	9. Close game

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Their team is now ready to play Lakewood. Which is their old school. They are in the classroom right now. Dr. Douglas just finished his lessons until the bell rang for recess. They are at the playground. They are talking about the up coming game.

"I heard our old school has a good team," said Arthur, "Hope we can beat them."  
"I heard the same thing," said Francine, "We need to practice well."  
"We can do that now," said Brain, "During recess that is."  
"Good idea Brain," said Francine, "We will do it now."  
"I like that idea," said Arthur, 'What do you think Buster?"  
"It is a good idea," said Buster, "Let's do it."

They went to practice until recess is over. They are doing well in that. They love to practice soccer after all. They did that until the bell rang for lunch. They are going in the cafeteria. They are talking. About the up coming game more.

"I think we can beat them," said Francine, "We also have a good team."  
"I also think so," said Arthur, "We sure do have a good team."  
"I hope we do," said Buster, "They have a strong team."  
"We can Buster," said Brain, "I know we can."

They know they can beat Lakewood. Not sure about the Mighty Mountain game. They will practice more. After lunch they returned to the classroom for lessons. After school they are going to the soccer field for the game. They are talking before it.

"They look strong," said Francine, "We can beat them."  
"That i know," said Arthur, "I hope we do."  
"We sure can," said Brain, "We have a good team."  
"I think we can," said Buster, "I hope anyway."

They did win that game 3- 2. It was a close game. See what happens next.


	10. Another good game

Arthur and the new school

* * *

In a couple of hours they will play Mighty Mountain. They are doing a practice game now. Arthur and them also has questions that why a Jewish school wants them. But cleared their heads for practice. Mr. Frensky knows they can beat that team now.

"You kids are doing great in practice," said Mr. Frensky, "You can beat Mighty Mountain."  
"We sure are dad," said Francine, "I think we can."  
"I know we can," said Arthur, "We have a good team."  
"That we do," said Buster, "We improved a lot."  
"We sure did," said Brain, "We can beat Mighty Mountain."

Later on Mighty Mountain showed up. The game has then begun. Arthur and his team beat Mighty Mountain 5-3. Now they are talking why a Jewish Day school wants them. They know they love public school. But talking about it anyway.

"Why does that Jewish school wants us?" said Arthur, "I love public schools."  
"We all do," said Francine, "Wont go there. Even though i am Jewish myself."  
"That school does take anyone," said Brain, "But i wont go to it."  
"None of us want to go there," said Arthur, "This is a good school."

After that they are going to The Sugar bowl to celebrate their victory. Mr. Frensky is now talking to them.

"You all did great," said Mr. Frensky, "I am proud of you all."  
"We have a good team," said Arthur, "We did do great."  
"Yes indeed Arthur," said Mr. Frensky, "We do have a great team."  
"I love soccer," said Francine, "Always did."

After that they all went home. Mrs. Read who saw the game went to talk to Arthur.

"You did good at the game," said Mrs. Read, "You are good at soccer. So i bought you something."  
"A soccer ball," said Arthur, "I sure love it."  
"That is a pro soccer ball," said Mrs. Read, "You will love it."  
"This ball is great," said Arthur, 'Thank you so much."

She did say welcome. They hope to go to the playoffs. See what happens next.


	11. Coming science fair

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur dosen't want the Jewish Day school in the playoffs. He knows that team dosen't deserve to go. That is the school that wants them. Even though it is still early in the season. That Jewish day school still wants them. They want a good team.

"I hope that team dosen't go to the playoffs," said Arthur, "That team wants us."  
"They don't deserve it," said Francine, "They won't get us."  
"That school sucks," said Buster, "So i heard."  
"We won't know," said Brain, "We aren't going to that school."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "We love this school."  
"I don't think they will make the playoffs," said Francine, "They lost all their games so far."

They are now in the classroom. Dr. Douglas came in five minutes later. He took roll call he is talking.

"We are having a science fair in two weeks," said Dr. Douglas, "For this school. You don't have to enter it. Any questions?"  
"Yes sir," said Brain, "Will we have teams or not?"  
"Yes you can have teams," said Dr. Douglas, "Or work alone. Anyone else? Okay Arthur?"  
"What does the winner get?" said Arthur, "Just want to know?"  
"The winner get a gift card to a local store," said Dr. Douglas, "Of that person or persons choice."

Arthur, Brain, and Buster teamed up. They are working on a time machine. Arthur will be the one to test it to fix mistakes.

"This needs to work," said Brain, "This can change a persons life for the better."  
"I want to test it," said Arthur, "My mistakes and they treat D.W. better than me. I want to change them."  
"You will be the one to test it," said Brain, "Fix them mistakes and change the. We can be famous."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "We sure will be."  
"It sure will be," said Buster, "We can change the world."

Next chapter Arthur will test it. See what happens next chapter.


	12. Ready for the science fair

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur is now testing the time machine. He went back in time and fixed his mistakes and changed his parents in the past. So he will now have a better life. They are deciding rather or not to take it to the science fair. They are talking now.

"I say we should enter it," said Arthur, "For it works."  
"I also say yes," said Buster, "It worked for Arthur here."  
"It sure did," said Brain, "You my friend your the first time traveler on Earth."  
"Gave myself a better life," said Arthur, "I just hope we win it."  
"I am sure we will," said Brain, "This time machine can change the world for the better."

They decided to enter that in the science fair. Muffy came up with a fashion dresser. So she teamed up with Francine and George. They will let Muffy test it out. She is very into fashion after all. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. They are now ready to test out that machine. They have clothes in it now. Both male and female clothes.

"I am now ready to test this machine," said Muffy, "To see if it works."  
"I sure hope so," said Francine, "So we can win the science fair."  
"It is now on Muffy," said George, "Step inside please."  
"I can tell," said Muffy, "Here it goes."

That machine did in fact work. They hope they win it. Now we see Sue Ellen, Fern, and Ladonna. I new kind of food cooker. They decided to let Ladonna to test it out. Since she loves to eat food. For it was her idea to start with.

"Here it goes," said Ladonna, "Set it for fried gator tails. Which i sure love being a Cajun."  
"I heard of that," said Fern, "I will try it."  
"Not me you know," said Sue Ellen, "I am a Vegetarian after all."  
"No one is forcing you to eat it," said Ladonna, "I know you are."

They are know ready for the up coming science fair. See what happens next chapter for the science fair.


	13. The Science fair

Arthur and the new school

* * *

The time has come for the science fair. Arthur, Buster, and Brain hope they get first place for their time machine. They see the fashion machine, the cooking machine, and the others as well but those ones aren't very good as them three. See what happens. Arthur and them are in the gym in that school so they can fit. The judges are judging them now. They are talking.

"I hope we win this science fair," said Arthur, "With our time machine."  
"I also hope so," said Buster, "That thing works after all."  
"They are judging now," said Brain, "But they are taking their time."  
"That one over there is a volcano," said Arthur, "For them three."  
"It's been done many times in science fairs," said Brain, "So we know it works."

Now we see Muffy, George, and Francine talking about the other projects. The fashion machine. They hope they will win that science fair.

"I hope we win this Muffy," said Francine, "That machine there cooks and Arthur, Buster, and Brain claim they built a time machine. And that one over there is how snakes shed skin."  
"Trust me Francine," said Muffy, "We have a good machine here."  
"We will win a ribbon," said George, "Not sure the blue one."  
"Trust me George," said Muffy, "We have the best project here."

Now we see Fern, Ladonna, and Sue Ellen talking about the same thing. And they hope to win it.

"I hope we win," said Ladonna, "With are coking machine."  
"I also hope so," said Fern, "It sure does work."  
"This does cook good fried mushrooms," said Sue Ellen, "I sure love mushrooms."  
"That is good," said Ladonna, "Make good fried gator tail."

Muffy, Francine, and George got third place, Ladonna, Fern, and Sue Ellen got second, and Arthur, Brain, and Buster got first place. They get the gift cards for Mill Creek mall. Which is good for all the stores. See what happens next chapter.


	14. Spending spree

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur, Brain, and Buster are checking how much money is on their cards. Since they are in the mall right now. They have each $1,000 each on them. So they are going on a spending spree there. They are going for toys, clothes, games, and lunch. Their parents are with them as well. To help them pick out stuff. They are proud of their sons for winning the science fair.

"We will go to the clothes store first," said Mrs. Read, "Get you something nice to wear."  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Arthur, "Some of my pants are too short in the legs."  
"You have gotten taller Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Your 9 years old after all.."  
"That is sure true," said Arthur, "So i need new jeans and such. As well as shirts and a yellow sweater or two."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Got it all planned out you do."

They bought him regular clothes that he wears and suits. They are now heading to the toy store. So they can play with them. They are now heading to it. They are now picking out toys for them to play with. We see them doing it now.

"This is the new bionic bunny action figure," said Arthur, "That i saw on TV."  
"Well it is your money," said Mrs. Read, "I say buy it if you want."  
"Then i will buy it," said Arthur, "Since it is my gift card."  
"That toy looks nice," said Mrs. Read, "You will have fun with it."

All three boys each got three toys. They are now going to lunch and then to the game store. So they can buy some games. They are now heading home. They are talking on the way. The Read family that is.

"That is a nice toy and clothes you got Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Got the stuff you wanted."  
"I like what i bought," said Arthur, "As well that is."  
"I hope to win it next year," said D.W., "The science fair that is."  
"That will be good," said Mrs. Read, "I hope you do."

After that they arrived home and went inside. Arthur put the stuff in his room now doing his homework. See what happens in the next chapter. They have a soccer game in that chapter with an out of town team.


	15. Great game

Arthur and the new school

* * *

That other team is coming from Crown City to face Arthur and his team. Arthur thinks they came very far. Just for a soccer game. That school that is coming is another new school. They might be a tough team but their team can beat them.

"Here they come now," said Arthur, "That is a crown city school bus."  
"I think your right," said Francine, "Yes it is them."  
"They look tough," said Buster, "Not sure we can beat them."  
"I think we can beat them," said Brain, "It just might be a close game. It is another new school like ours."  
"I hope we do," said Arthur, "If we do win we will be undefeated so far."  
"Your right Arthur," said Francine, "That will be great. We can be proud of that."

Soon after they came the game started Arthur scored first then by Buster, Francine, Brain, and a boy named Todd. They won that game 12-0. So Brain was wrong about one thing but he is proud they got a shut out. That other school was shocked that another new school played their best game ever. They are celebrating as in Arthur and his team.

"Well i am very proud of you all," said Mr. Frensky, "Getting a shut out like we did. We have a good team."  
"We sure do dad," said Francine, "We can make the playoffs."  
"I think we will," said Arthur, "With a good team we have here."  
"Yes indeed Arthur," said Brain, "Since we are undefeated so far."  
"That is the spirit you two," said Mr. Frensky, "We sure have a great team."

After that they all went home. They are talking to their parents. We see the Read parents talking to Arthur.

"We are glad you have a good team," said Mrs. Read, "We are proud of you."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "We sure have a good team."  
"We will take you out to dinner," said Mr. Read, "Any where you want."  
"Once upon a restaurant," said Arthur, "I love that place."

That is where they went. See what happens next chapter. When they play another game.


	16. Another game won

Arthur and the new school

* * *

They will have an away game against P.S. 22 Hawks. They are now loading up the bus and got in it. They heard that team is pretty good this year. But they can beat them. They arrived at that school and went to the soccer field the game will soon begin. The hawks think they will win. They think think no one can beat them. But they will be proved wrong.

"That is a new school and team," said a boy, "We will crush them in this game."  
"That is right," said a girl, "They can't beat us."  
"That team can't beat us," said their coach, "We will crush them for sure."  
"We have a great team," said that boy, "Easy game to win."

Now we see Arthur and them talking. About if they can beat the hawks or not. That is what they are talking about.

"I hope we can beat them," said Arthur, "I heard it is a good team."  
"I also hope so," said Buster, "Beat them that is."  
"I know they are a good team," said Brain, "I hope we do win it."  
"I know we can beat them," said Francine, "If we work hard at it."  
"We can beat them," said Mr. Frensky, "I believe in you."  
"That means a lot dad," said Francine, "I also believe in us."

The game then began. Arthur scored first followed by Francine, Buster, Brain, and Sue Ellen. Some more of them scored. They won that game 7-0 blue jays. It was another great game. They are celebrating at Pizza Paula's. They are talking.

"Well team we won yet again," said Mr. Frensky, "I am proud of you all."  
"That is good Mr. Frensky," said Arthur, "We sure have a good team."  
"That we do Arthur," said Francine, "Glad you improved Arthur."  
"I am also glad i did," said Arthur, "I believe in myself."

After that they all went home. See what happens in the next chapter. They have a big math test in that chapter.


	17. The test

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are now ready for the big math test. Arthur hopes he gets a good grade on it. He studied hard for it. They arrived at the school. Later at math class time. He is passing out the test now. They got their number two pencils ready. They hope they all pass it. They are now taking the test. After the test they turned them in. At recess they are talking.

"I hope i passed that test," said Arthur, "It was pretty hard."  
"I hope we all do," said Brain, "So we can stay on the team."  
"A passing grade is all we need," said Francine, "That was sure a hard test."  
"I think we might have all got good grades," said Arthur, "I hope so anyway."  
"I hope i passed it," said Buster, "Not sure if i passed."  
"Well we all did study for it," said Brain, "Including you Buster."

They are now heading to lunch. They are still talking about how they think they did on the test.

"I just hope i get at least a C on it," said Arthur, "Or even better than that."  
"I think we all got better than that," said Brain, "At least a B- or better."  
"I hope we all passed it," said Arthur, "Or we could get lectured on it at home."  
"That would be bad," said Francine, "Getting lectured about that."

After school they are getting on the school bus. They are talking still about that test. And the upcoming next game.

"I hope we passed the test," said Arthur, "And i hope our soccer team wins the game with Elwood City Christian school."  
"I also hope so," said Francine, "That school has a pretty good team."  
"I also heard that," said Brain, "I hope we win it."  
"I hope we passed that test," said Buster, "For our sake."

They are all now at home. Next chapter they get their graded test. See what happens next.


	18. Bit of a nerd

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them get their test back graded. They all hope they passed it. They are waiting for the school bus. They are now talking before the bus comes. About the grades they think they got. We see them talking now. See what happens now.

"I think i got either a C+ or failed with an F," said Arthur, "It was a hard test."  
"I think you got an A or A+ on it," said Brain, "You studied hard for it."  
"Arthur you sure did," said Francine, "Your a smart boy after all."  
"Well it was hard," said Arthur, "I thought it was."  
"It is called a challenge," said Brain, "Makes a person smarter by learning more."

The school bus then came. They got in it. They went to pick up more kids. And then heading towards their school. They got there and went inside went to their lockers and went into class. Five minutes later Dr. Douglas came in. He has their graded test back. After the announcements and roll call he is passing it to them. Arthur got his he saw it was an A+. Much to his surprise. Proving it did make him smarter. He is a bit of a nerd. Just not very much. Later at recess they are now talking.

"You are smart Arthur," said Brain, "Your a bit of a nerd but just a bit. You a well rounded boy."  
"I guess i am," said Arthur, "My parents will sure be happy about this."  
"I got a B on my test," said Buster, "My mom will be happy about it."  
"I got the same grade on mine," said Muffy, "Just not as much as Arthur, you, and Brain got on theirs."  
"We studied hard for it," said Francine, "That is why we got 100% on them test."  
"Mommy and daddy told me that," said Muffy, "I just might do that on the next test."

After recess came lunch time. They are talking a bit more about the game coming up and the next test.

"I heard we can win the next game," said Brain, "Which will be played tomorrow."  
"And what will the next test be in?" said Arthur, "And when do we do the practice?"  
"Practice is after school today," said Brain, "And the next test will be in English."  
"I will study hard for that," said Muffy, "To get a better grade than a B in it."  
"We will all study for it," said Brain, "It is two weeks away. So we have time."

After school they went to practice for the game. Next chapter is the game. See what happens next.


	19. Worst team

Arthur and the new school

* * *

The other team has arrived. They are from a village named Stacyville. From a school named Union Elementary school. A team named The Goats. They don't have a very good team this year. They haven't won a single game so far. See what happens. That team don't kick the ball right. The Coach think the way they kick is right. But it isn't right. The game then started. The Blue Jays scored 3 goals after only three minutes into the game. Scored by Arthur, Brain, and Francine.

"That team isn't very good," said Mr. Frensky, "They kick the ball wrong."  
"Your right Coach Frensky," said the Principal, "That coach dose not seem to care."  
"Look Buster and Fern scored now," said Mr. Frensky, "We have a good team and they have a bad team."  
"We sure do have a good team," said the principal, "And they sure have a bad team. Worst in the area that team is."

United Elementary Blue jays won 12-0. Francine scored the most goals followed by Brain and Arthur. That was a very easy game to win for them. That team will indeed make the playoffs. They are that good of a team. They are now talking about it. At The Sugar bowl celebrating yet another victory. And about the playoffs.

"I think we will make the playoffs," said Arthur, "For we have a good team."  
"We sure do," said Francine, "We sure beat The Goats."  
"They have the worst team in the area," said Brain, "So i heard."  
"I also heard that," said Buster, "Look at the way they kicked the ball."  
"Our next game is in Stacyville," said Mr. Frensky, "From a school named Stacyville Elementary school."  
"That team is the Deer," said Francine, "We can beat them."

After celebrating they are now all at their houses. We see Mrs. Read talking to Arthur about their team.

"I think your team will be in the playoffs," said Mrs. Read, "I am so proud of you."  
"We sure have a good team," said Arthur, "We have improved."  
"That is very true," said Mrs. Read, "Keep up the good work. Dinner is ready."  
"Okay mom," said Arthur, "What are we having?"  
"Meatloaf and such," said Mrs. Read, "I know you love it."

Next chapter they get ready for the Big English test coming up. See what happens next.


	20. Big English Test

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are now ready for the big English test. It is now the day of that test. It is now time for English. They have their pencils ready. Number 2 pencils that is. Dr. Douglas is now talking. That is about the test. Before he passes them out.

"Well time has come for the test," said Dr. Douglas, "Alan please pass these out."  
"Why sure sir," said Brain, "I will do as you said."  
"Your the smartest in the class," said Dr. Douglas, "Followed by Arthur and then Sue Ellen."  
"We are your best students," said Brain, "All passed out sir."

He also had one of them. It was now time to begin the test. All that is heard is pencils writing by the students. After they all did the test Dr. Douglas then collected them. It is now time for recess. They are now talking about what they think they got on that test. That is what they are talking about now. As they are on the swings.

"I hope i passed that test," said Arthur, "Well i hope we all did pass."  
"We all studied hard for it," said Brain, "I am sure we all did pass it. We did pass that one test last year."  
"I hope i passed mine," said Buster, "You know i am not very smart."  
"You did improve," said Brain, "You study more than before."  
"I sure hope i passed," said Muffy, "I am also not very smart."

After recess came lunch. They are talking more about that test and the next upcoming game. And the team they will play.

"I do hope we passed it," said Arthur, "Which team we play tomorrow?"  
"Elwood City Catholic Bears," said Brain, "Another school here in Elwood City."  
"I know a girl from there," said Buster, "She is on that team."  
"They have an okay team," said Francine, "I just hope we win it."

After school they went to go practice for that game. See what happens next chapter.


	21. Team of bullies

Arthur and the new school

* * *

That team has arrived. They look like a tough team. A group of five bullies is on that team. That team is known to attack players on other teams. They get in trouble for doing that. Them five bullies hold center, defense, and the Goalie. That team thinks bullying is great so does their coach. Who also happens to be a bully himself. His son is the meanest player on that team. That school's principal will talk to the School board to take action. They will check it out. At that game of course.

"Is that the team that attacks other teams players?" said Arthur, "Or is that another team?"  
"That is that team," said Francine, "We need to be careful. Keep ourselves on our toes if you will."  
"That is a good idea," said Arthur, "They could injure some of us if we're not careful."  
"Being careful could prevent injuries," said Brain, "That team seems to be a team of bullies."  
"That team does have bullies on it," said Mr. Frensky, "It is time to begin the game."

That game then began. One was going after Arthur but he dodged him. And passed the ball to Fern who scored a goal. Followed by Arthur, Buster, Francine, and George. And it was just 6 minutes into the game. Their team beat them bullies by a score of 15-0. That team of bullies wasn't interested in winning the game but to injure their team. They are at The Sugar bowl celebrating another victory. And talking about that team of bullies. That is what they are talking about. And that the school board taking action on the bully team.

"That team tried to attack us," said Arthur, "They are indeed bullies."  
"They sure are," said Francine, "They need to explain themselves to the school board."  
"That is very true," said Brain, "That coach can get fired for allowing it. Being bullies that is."  
"They are heading there now," said Mr. Frensky, "That coach can be fired there."  
"I think he will," said Muffy, "He allows bullying."

Next chapter that coach will be in front to explain himself to the school board. See what happens next chapter.


	22. Bad Coach fired

Arthur and the new school

* * *

That bad coach is now in front of the school board. He just might get fired for allowing bullying in soccer games. Such as injuring players on other teams. That coach is trying to explain why he did what he did. See what happens now.

"Well you see they just like doing that," said the bad coach, "I am telling them not to do that."  
"Sir it was you that told them to," said a boy with a broken left arm, "You cheered when they injured me."  
"I did no such thing," said bad coach, "I gasp when it happened."  
"No sir you cheered," said the boy, "Tell them Arthur."  
"Yes he did," said Arthur, "They tried doing that to me or others on my team."

After going on and on they are now ready to decide that coach's fate. They heard and saw all that was done. They are now ready to vote on it. They came back in with that decision now. The School board president is now talking.

"We have reached our decision now," said school board president, "Your fired!"  
"But i did explain myself," said bad coach, "After all i didn't tell them to."  
"We don't believe you," said school board president, "Now get out of here."  
"Okay fine," said bad coach, "I will open my own private school. Have a soccer team that can do stuff like that."  
"He is sure a bad coach," said Arthur, "Or should i say ex coach."  
"Yes ex coach he is," said school board president, "Thanks for speaking against him."  
"No problem sir," said Arthur, "See you sir and everyone here."

After that Arthur went to tell his team mates who are his friends and Coach Frensky about it. See what they think now. And they think it is also good. Things will change for the better.

"That is good news," said Francine, "Things will change for that team."  
"I sure hope it does change for the better," said Arthur, "The new coach can make the change. Who ever that is."  
"At first they will have a temporary coach," said Mr. Frensky, "If that person does good they hire him or her."  
"Makes since to me," said Arthur, "We don't yet know who it is."

Next chapter see what happens. They are getting ready for a big History test. See what happens next chapter.


	23. History test

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are now studying for the History test. They are at Brain's house for that. He is helping them study for it. Since he is a smart boy. He is glad to help them all. For he wants them all to pass it. See what happens. We see them studying for that test. They hope they all do pass it. It is a bit of a challenge. But they can pass it. They are talking now.

"That was good studying," said Arthur, "I just hope we pass that test."  
"I just hope studying helps," said Buster, "I sure hate test."  
"I think we will pass it," said Brain, "We did pass the math and English test."  
"Your right Brain," said Francine, "We did pass them."  
"Well this is history," said Sue Ellen, "But i am smart in that."

They are heading to school the next day. They have history after Recess and lunch. So they plan to study a bit more for it.

"We can study a bit at recess," said Brain, "To make sure of ourselves."  
"Good idea Brain," said Arthur, "So we can pass that test."  
"It is indeed a good idea," said Francine, "I will sure love to pass it."  
"I agree," said Muffy, "Study we can at that test."

Later at recess they are studying for that test. They know that studying does help. They are now ready for that test. After lunch it was time for history. Dr. Douglas is now talking to them before passing them out.

"Well i hope you all studied for this test," said Dr. Douglas, "Alan pass out the test."  
"Yes sir i will," said Brain, "As you said."  
"You are sure smart Alan," said Dr. Douglas, "I can see why they call you Brain."  
"I still prefer Alan," said Brain, "I can't help what people call me."

They all took that test. In the next chapter they get them back graded. See what happens next.


	24. I passed DW

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are waiting for the school bus talking what they think their grades are. They are nervous about it. They think they failed the test. But they passed it. The entire class in fact. They all love history. See what happens.

"I must have failed it," said Arthur, "Including to a member of my family."  
"And who told you that?" said Brain, "Just want to know."  
"My little sister," said Arthur, "Who just happens to be a brat."  
"Sounds like D.W.," said Francine, "She gets in trouble a lot now."  
"That is correct," said Arthur, "She is a pest."

She didn't hear them she was talking to Bud. As in loud kind of way. Ladonna and Arthur told them to stop. They agreed to it. Then came the school bus got on. Picked up more kids then to the school. At class time he is passing out the test graded. They all passed it. Arthur, Brain, and Francine got A+'s on them test. He is a lot like Mr. Ratburn like that.

"We got passing grades," said Arthur, "I thought we failed it."  
"You all studied hard i heard," said Dr. Douglas, "Trust me studying works."  
"I guess your right sir," said Arthur, "Just my sister D.W. said i must have failed it."  
"She is a pest i heard," said Dr. Douglas, "I say ignore her for that."

At recess they all went over to D.W. to tell her why she said Arthur must have failed it. They don't know what she was thinking. They hope to get her to say sorry to him. See what happens with that.

"Yes i sure said that to him," said D.W., "I think he did."  
"D.W. look at this," said Arthur, "This is a passing grade."  
"Okay i was wrong," said D.W., "I don't know what i was thinking."  
"I wont tell mom and dad this time," said Arthur, "You know they stopped playing favorites."  
"That is true," said D.W., "I don't know why i am this way."

After they got home Arthur kept his word. She told them what she did. She got a talking to about that. See what happens in the next chapter. Not to many chapters left to go. See what happens next.


	25. Another victory

Arthur and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are going to a local school for a soccer game. The school named Elwood City Baptist school. That team is called the bats. That team thinks they will win since it is a Christian school. That team isn't very good. See what happens.

"That public school is here," said a boy named Gary, "We can beat them here."  
"That is the spirit," said the Coach, "I know we can do it."  
"I heard they are tough," said a girl named Lisa, "But i think we will win."  
"They don't look tough," said Gary, "This will be a big victory for us."

Now we see Arthur and them talking about the Baptist bats team. If they can beat them or not.

"That team isn't very good i heard," said Arthur, "So i heard anyway."  
"I also heard that," said Francine, "If we work together we can win."  
"Well that game is ready to start," said Mr. Frensky, "George your the goalie today."  
"Yes sir," said George, "That i can do."  
"That is good," said Brain, "Your good at that."

Arthur and his team beat the bats 7-1. They worked together just like Francine wanted. They are at Pizza Paula's celebrating. Talking about that game and about the playoffs. They are talking now.

"We worked together as you said Francine," said Arthur, "We worked together."  
"That i am proud we did," said Francine, "We will be in the playoffs. We are undefeated so far."  
"That we are," said Mr. Frensky, "We have a good team."  
"That we do," said Fern, "What is the next team we face and where at?"  
"We face P.S. 23 Bison," said Mr. Frensky, "At your kids school. Making it a home game."

Next chapter they study for the big science test. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
